Apple Blossom
"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Voiced by: Erika Harlacher (US; Season 19 - present), Kate Murphy (UK; Season 19 - present), Arielle Tuliao (UK; Hero of the Rails - Season 18 and Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure), Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - Season 18), Linda Ballantyne (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Number: 6 Basis: Green apple Built: c.1900 Description A small, cheeky green Shopkin purchased by the Fat Controller while Putrid Pizza, Strawberry Kiss and Macy Macaron were on strike. Nobody knows where she really came from or who built her. Apple Blossom currently works on Cheeky Chocolate's branch line. Considered a junior member of the Shop Team, Apple Blossom enjoys being given important jobs and is earnest and sincere, if also somewhat naive. Trope List *'Acquired Situational Narcissism:' Boasts about her bravery with the rain in "Apple Takes the Plunge", until plunging into the water. *'A Day in the Limelight:' You'd think one of the 8 main characters wouldn't invoke this trope, but she's the main focus of Day of the Shopkins and Tale of the Brave, even pushing out the other members of the Spotlight-Stealing Squad. *'Adorkable:' She can be dorky, and endearing to the viewer at the same time. *'Aesop Amnesia:' Despite learning about being brave in "Tale of the Brave", she goes back being scared in "Macy in the Dark". *'Big Damn Heroes:' Gets a moment in Tale of the Brave, when she saves Strawberry Kiss from a rockslide. *'Bratty Half-Pint:' Similar to Cheeky Chocolate, she was often shown teasing the other Shopkins in her earliest appearances. *'Break the Cutie:' Day of the Shopkins, full stop. *'Bully Hunter:' Usually the pivot for this, but occasionally stands up for other Shopkins herself too. She gets quite indignant when Putrid Pizza or Strawberry Kiss mock Peppa-Mint for example. *'Butt-Monkey:' She has the most accidents out of any other Shopkin in the series...and just about all of them involve getting covered in something sticky. She's also a target to the other Shopkins' teasing in several episodes due to her naivety; usually Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss are the main ones who pick on her. **Lampshaded and Deconstructed in "Apple's Lucky Day". *'Cartoon Creature:' While most other characters are based on real locomotive classes, Apple Blossom is a heavily hybridized mix of several other steam Shopkin designs. *'Cheerful Child:' She is the youngest Shopkin of the Shop Team, before Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara joined. She is often the most cheerful and naive. *'Chekhov's Gun:' Apple Blossom' mail trucks in "Hero of the Rails". Apple Blossom left them in a hidden siding in order to help Cheeky Chocolate deliver some mechanical parts for Suzie Sushi, and later forgets where she put them. Later, Lala Lipstick finds Apple Blossom's mail trucks while she's snooping around, which gets her caught by Strawberry Kiss and Daisy Petals, leading to the Fat Controller assuming Lala Lipstick had stolen Apple Blossom's mail trucks and scolds her for it. This was able to keep Lala Lipstick from finding out about Suzie Sushi, at least for the time being. *'Color Motif:' Green stands for youth and naivety. Apple Blossom is the smallest of the Shop Team and a fresh addition, and is often cheeky and naive. *'The Cutie:' Apple Blossom is the smallest and cutest of the Shop Team. *'Determinator:' Apple Blossom's Promise. *'Exact Eavesdropping:' In "Goodbye Fat Controller", she overhears some workmen talking about the Fat Controller leaving, which is what she repeats to the other Shopkins. This results in everyone believing that the Fat Controller is leaving Shopville for good, causing a chain of events that leads to the Shopkins going on strike to make him not leave. The Fat Controller is actually leaving his office, because it was being refurbished. *'Fatal Flaw:' In early episodes, she was impudent and arrogant like Cheeky Chocolate. In later seasons, she's usually naive and fearful. *'Freudian Trio:' Originally was one with Cheeky Chocolate and Daisy Petals. In "King of the Railway", she fell into one with Cheeky Chocolate and Strawberry Kiss. *'Friend to All Living Things:' Becomes such by the end of "Apple's New Friends", to the point animals are clinging to her bufferbeam in masses. *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' With Cheeky Chocolate. *'Idiot Ball:' Ignoring what happened in Sharon Miller's tenure, she tries so hard to forget about Lil' Blaze in "Missing Blaze" that she does some extremely brainless things towards the end, right down to saying she needs to keep busy so she won't think about anything. ANYTHING. *'Intergenerational Friendship:' With Daisy Petals, and later Rainbow Sparkle. *'Jerkass Ball:' There are a few occasions where she grabbed it such as in "Rotty Pop to the Rescue" where she along with the other Shopkins (except Cheeky Chocolate) initially ostracized Rotty Pop for being different from them, and in "Off Cheese's Stormy Tale" where she and Cheeky Chocolate tease Off Cheese for his stories. *'Just a Kid:' Similar to Cheeky Chocolate, she often gets picked on by the bigger Shopkins for being small. *'Kid-Appeal Character:' She is popular with the target audience of children due to her cheekiness, naivety, and adorable design. *'The Klutz:' Has a lengthy number of accidents. She also often has similar idiotic moments as Cheeky Chocolate in modern episodes. *'The Lancer:' The best friend variant to Cheeky Chocolate. *'Literal-Minded:' Lampshaded by Strawberry Kiss in "A Better View for Putrid Pizza": **'Apple Blossom:' I can't see anything. The sky is empty. **'Strawberry Kiss:' Like your smokebox, Apple! *'Nice Guy:' Generally upbeat and friendly when not being cheeky. *'The Pig Pen:'She has managed to get covered in lime, flour, chocolate, fruit pulp (twice!), mud, treacle and dirt (too many times to count). *'Pointy-Haired Boss:' Was temporarily in charge in "The Green Controller", but got things mixed up. *'The Prankster:' Loves tricking the big Shopkins, especially in "Apple Blossom and the Signal". *'Simple-Minded Wisdom:' Similar to Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom can be rather insightful despite her occasional cluelessness. *'Sixth Ranger:' In season 1, even in a literal account since her number is 6. *'Spotlight-Stealing Squad:' Especially in seasons 3, 5 and 6. *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' Following Hit's takeover, Apple Blossom's childlike attitude was exaggerated heavily. Seems to be getting downplayed as of recently however (or at least isn't much worse than the other Shopkins). *'Unwitting Pawn:' To the Grosseries in Day of the Shopkins who wanted to befriend her while Cheeky Chocolate was ignoring her, only for them to take over the Steamworks. *'Verbal Tic:' In the older seasons, whenever she speaks to the Fat Controller, she often repeats "sir" after every sentence. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' With Cheeky Chocolate in the earlier seasons. Also with Harold. For the other Shopkins, it's usually Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss. Category:Characters